Y entonces, lo conocí
by Valeriia.Mqz
Summary: Los días son todos iguales en mi vida, sin gozo ni dolor, una monotomía constante que me estaba reventando la cabeza, hasta que lo conocí, ahora pienso en él, no es muy hablador pero me cae bien aunque aveces sea un monito imbecil, egocentrico, hijo de puta, pero lo importante es que me cae bien...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, mi nombre es Valeria pero llamenme val!, estoy por aqui subiendo una nueva historia, más bien la primera que voy a subir ¡Ah! Espero que les guste, es un VegeBulma, no me pude resistir amo a Vegeta, llevaba un tiempo pensando en comenzar a escribir una pero no me decidia, hasta ayer que se me ocurrio intentarlo y menos mal que la inspiración me llego jajaja, y resulto en "Y entonces, lo conoci...", bueno para no hacerla de tanto rollo los dejo, espero que lo disfruten *-***

**"Lalalalala" Acciones, pensamientos**

**"- Lalalalala.-" Dialogos**

CAPITULO1

Desperte sintiéndome pesada y con un dolor en el costado, creo que dormi mal, ¡genial!, ¿Por qué en los días importantes siempre me pasa esto?, a pesar de que ayer me dormi temprano para según yo despertar bien me siento de la mierda, me dan ganas de quedarme todo el dia acostada en cama sin saber nada del mundo, solo dormir, dormir y dormir, eso seria genial, pero lastimosamente no puede ser asi, Bulma tienes que despertar y levantarte, vamos hazlo se que puedes o al menos haz el intento. Escucho unos fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta.

-¡Bulmita, querida despierta! Se te hace tarde… ¡Bulmita!...

Oh, no dios, no puede dejar de hacer eso al menos por un dia, ya soy un adulto, tengo 21 años y mi madre tiene que seguir despertándome, quiero decir, eso ya no es realmente necesario, yo puedo hacerlo por mi misma, de echo estaba a punto de levantarme.

- ¡Ya voy!.- Al fin se va.- Ush, parecía que quería derrumbar la puerta y reventarme los tímpanos, siempre me molesta con eso, ¡que no ve que ya soy una mujer independiente que hace sus cosas sola!.- murmuro para mi misma.

Me levanto como puedo, veo la hora.- ¿¡QUE!? ¡Las 8:46 a.m.!, ¡Es tardísimo, mi padre me matara!.- Corro hacia el baño y enciendo la ducha, me desnudo en un dos por tres y me comienzo a bañar a la velocidad de la luz, ja ja ja no, no tan rápido… Ojala pudiera, rayos, se supone que tengo que estar en la corporación a las 9, agh si mi mamá sabia que se me hacia tarde porque no me despertó antes, ahora gracias a su descuido alguien recibirá una fuerte reprimienda, y es que parece que no conoce a mi papá el se pone como un ogro siempre que llego tarde y hoy no será la excepción, incluso creo que hoy será peor, el me había dicho que hoy era importante que llegara temprano, supuestamente para presentarme a los ejecutivos de otra empresa que al parecer es muy importante, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Aguja?, ¿Ouija? No, ouija no, eso seria perturbador y raro, ah ¡Ya, lo tengo! Se llama Ouiji, ese sigue siendo un nombre raro , debe de ser un apellido también, creo que ya lo había escuchado antes pero no estoy segura. Rapidamente me enrollo en una toalla y me seco el cuerpo, menos mal que ayer se me ocurrio la genial idea de dejar mi ropa preparada, obvio a mi siempre se me ocurren ideas buenas para administrar mi tiempo ¡ja!, despues de terminar de vestirme y ponerme los zapatos me dirijo al tocador para cepillarme el cabello.- Esta hecho un lío, no me dara tiempo de secarlo con el secador, ni modo cabello hoy no es tu dia, tendre que dejarte secar solo.- Despues me pongo un poco de rímel y rubor, hoy sere Bulma natural, me vuelvo a ver la hora, apuesto que no ha pasado mucho yo siempre soy rápida, miro y son las…-¡¿9:16 a.m.?! ¡Papá me va a desheredar!.- Tomo mi bolso y mi teléfono, salgo corriendo escaleras abajo y me doy cuenta de algo .- ¡Olvide cepillarme los dientes!.- Menos mal que lo note a tiempo, subo corriendo de nuevo las escaleras y entro al baño apresurada, tomo el cepillo, la pasta y rápidamente me cepillo los dientes, me enjuago, me seco la barbilla y salgo corriendo de nuevo escaleras abajo pero antes vuelvo a ver la hora 9:19 a.m., tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, es en lo único en lo que puedo pensar, antes de salir por la puerta mi mamá me llama.

- Bulmitaaa, ¿no vas a desayunar? Prepare tu desayuno favorito, arroz con pollo y papas al vapor…

- ¡Mamá ese es el desayuno que más odio! Y además ya no me queda tiempo.- Corro hacia mi auto, es un nuevo modelo de la corporación que aún no sale a la venta, claro, lo mejor para la nena de papá, rápidamente entre en el auto y arranque.- Haber Bulma piensa con la cabeza fría, si te vas por el camino de la derecha es más corto pero a esta hora de la mañana todo el mundo esta despierto asi que posiblemente te quedes barada ahí, y el camino de la izquierda es el más largo pero casi nadie usa esas calles asi que no se que hago pensando esto si ya decidi cual tomar.- ¡Diablos! Son las 9:24 a.m. y aun me falta para llegar, agh definitivamente hoy no es mi dia.- Me veo de reojo por el retrovisor.- Mi cabello es un desastre, piso el acelerador tengo que llegar más rápido, giro, veo la hora, giro, veo el retrovisor, giro, giro y estoy a punto de llegar, vuelvo a ver el reloj 9:28 a.m., moriré, me estaciono y me bajo corriendo del auto hacia el elevador, entro, pulso el botón del piso 12 que es el que da a las oficinas de mi padre y mía, y también la gran sala de juntas principal que es en donde quede con mi padre de vernos, miro el reloj de pared que esta ahí y son las 9:29 a.m., ¡estúpida música de fondo! Lo único que hace es ponerme mas nerviosa, llego a mi destino, las puertas se abren y salgo hecha una loca corriendo a la sala de juntas principal antes de entrar veo el reloj nuevamente y son 9:30 a.m. media hora de retardo y me veo asquerosa, entro y me encuentro con algo totalmente inesperado.

- ¿Dónde están todos? Ay, será que la junta ya haya acabado… Mi padre me matara.- Me lamento. Inspecciono la sala y efectivamente, no hay ningún ser viviente, asi que no me queda mas que enfrentar a mi padre asi que salgo y me dirijo a su oficina, antes de entrar tomo aire y hago un recuento de lo que se suponía que iba a pasar a las 9:00 a.m., haber… Se supone que iba a llegar el representante de esta empresa importante llamada Ouiji, creo, iban a firmar algunos documentos muy importantes para la empresa, palabras de mi padre, y de ahí en fuera no recuerdo, en el momento en que mi padre me lo dijo no estaba prestando atención, pensaba en Yamcha, ese idiota, por cierto hoy mismo lo terminare, ya estoy arta de el y de sus infidelidades, pero regresando al tema, no recuerdo nada más que haya dicho mi papá. Asi que es momento de enfrentarlo, toco a la puerta y escucho un "adelante" por parte de mi papá, entro y lo saludo con un.- Buenos días, papá ¿Como estas.- Y le dirijo mi sonrisa mas grande y encantadora aunque se que no va a funcionar con el.

- Bulma,¿A que hora te cite en la sala de juntas?.- Me dice con su muy conocida mirada pistolera.

- Lo se, papá. Lo siento, te juro que intente llegar temprano pero habia mucho trafico y me quede barada, despues tube que esperar por que al pareser hubo un accidente y pasaron unos manifestantes de una empresa que desconozco el nombre porque estaban cerrando la calle con motivo de una huelga laboral y luego el auto se apago solo y no quiso encender pero enserio intente llegar a tiempo, y tube que bajarme a arreglarlo, luego casi me atropellan y le grite a el tipo y llego la policía y se lo llevaron, pero enserio intente llegar a tiempo, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.- Se que no funcionara, nunca funciona bien mentir para mi.

- Bulma, me estas mintiendo.- Me dice seriamente.

- Sabia que no iba a funcionar, lo que enrealidad paso esque me quede dormida, lo siento papá, sabia que esta junta era muy importante para la empresa.- Talvez ser sincera funcione, talvez tambien algun dia llueva helado, talvez.

- Bulma...

- Si...

-Estas loca.- He inesperadamente mi papá se comenzo a reir, ¡De mí!, pero no eran ese tipo de risa de "ja ja ja que gracioso" esto era como un "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ASDDGGHHJ" ¡asi! Yo no sabia reaccionar ante la situacion asi que hice lo propio de mi y lo acompañe con una risa encantadora.

- Ja ja ja si Bulma es tan graciosa... Ush.- Eso sono deprimente de mi parte.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Bulma! JAJAJAJA Bulma hijita...- Estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, claro burlemonos de Bulma ella no se enojara por que es tonta ¡Y LE ENCANTA QUE SE BURLEN DE ELLA!.- Dime algo... ¿A que hora quedamos de encontrarno en la sala de juntas?.- Dijo aun tratando de calmar su ataque de risa.

- Hmm a... Las... 9 a.m.- Entrecerre la mirada.

- Cariño creo que estas confundida... Dije a las 11 a.m.- Y se volvio a reir de mi, ¡Esto es el colmo de la desconsideracion! Y yo estaba furiosa.

- Creo que... Necesito romper algo.- Estaba trando de controlarme, bien Bulma, inhala y exhala, respira paz y exhala amor, respira paz y exhala amor.- Respira paz y exhala amor.- Respira paz y exhala amor.

- ¿Que dices, Bulmita?.- Vaya al fin se controlo.

- Digo que... Regreso a las 11 a.m.- Tengo que ir a enjuiciar al culpable de me haya pasado esto.

- No, cariño, ya que estas aqui sera mejor que te explique bien de que se va a tratar este convenio, y espero que esta vez si me prestes atención.- ¿Que fue lo que dijo? Rayos, me distraje de nuevo.

- Papá, necesito ir a arreglar el asunto que me distrae.- Terminar Yamcha, sin duda, justo en este momento.

- Lo siento, Bulmita, lo que tengas que hacer sera mejor que lo soluciones por un texto o una llamada.- Agh.

- De acuerdo, papá, en un momento vuelvo.- Salgo al corredor.

Saco mi telefono, abro Whatsapp, busco a Yamcha y cuando lo encuentro comienzo a escribir "Yamcha, terminamos, Bye", creo que eso suena algo seco considerando que fuimos novios desde los 16, de acuerdo talvez le tenga que poner algo más "Yamcha, terminamos porque eres un imbecil, infiel, hijo de puta, Bye" , claro asi esta mejor, ya era hora de acabar con ese canalla, la Gran Bulma Briefs se merece algo mucho mejor, jum. Me doy la vuelta y camino de regreso a la oficina de mi papá.

- Ya, solucionado, papá.- Me siento y espero paciente mente.

- Bueno, te explico, este es un convenio entre la Corporación Capsula y la Corporación Ouiji...

- ¿La Corporación Ouiji? ¿Acaso es una nueva corporación tecnologica?.

- No cariño, la Corporación Ouiji es una muy importante empresa tecnologica en la Capital del Norte, y planean cambiar su cede para aca en la Capital del Oeste.

- Ah... Y el convenio es ¿para?...

- Ellos saben que aca nosotros somos una empresa muy reconocida y no quieren tener inconvenientes con nosotros, asi que este convenio es para una unión.

- ¿Una unión? ¡¿Planeas fusionar Corp. Capsula con ellos y no me lo habias contado?!.

- No, no es asi, ellos seguiran siendo ellos y nosotros tambien seguiremos siendo nosotros , es para evitar confrontaciones, he estado relacionandome con ellos y estudiando su Corporación, y talvez en un futuro seria muy benefactorio una fusión, pero ahora solo es un convenio, ellos no tocaran a nuestros clientes y nosotros le dejamos el camino libre para hacerse de nuevos, asi de facil.

- Oh, bueno, eso... Suena... Bien...

- Es más que bien, Bulmita.

- Si, tienes razón.

- Bulma, el Sr. Ouiji y yo nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, solo que habiamos perdido contacto, planeamos seriamente una fusion en un futuro, asi que sera mejor que trates de llevarte bien con el y con su familia.

- De acuerdo, papá, eso no sera problema, soy La Gran Bulma Briefs y soy encantadora.- Claro que lo soy.

- Eso espero, Bulma, ya casi estan por llevar, ahora hazme el favor de ir a arreglar ese cabello de morticia a menos que consideres asustar como una tactica de encanto.- Me esta dando un tic en el ojo.

Salgo y me dirijo a mi oficina, en cuanto entro me dirijo al baño y... Mi padre tiene razón, asusto, maldita sea ¡En verdad asusto! Ush, saco el peine de mi bolso y lo comienzo a peinar nuevamente, mi cabello es largo hasta la cintura y azul, regularmente se ve fantastico, pero hoy claramente no fue su dia, termino de cepillarlo y veo la hora, son las 10:53 a.m. es hora de ir ala sala de juntas.

En cuanto llego mi papá ya esta ahí, esperamos un par de minutos y enseguida pasa la secretaria anunciando a nuestras visitas, al parecer solo son el padre y el hijo, me levanto, y volteo lentamente esperando encontrarme con unos nerds como es común, pero vaya sorpresa me lleve.

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, soy nueva asi que les agradeceria mucho que me dejaran en los comentarios sus opiniones o puntos de vista, estare subiendo el proximo capitulo en estos días, dejen review porfi. Los quiere.**

**Val.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Ambos eran increiblemente guapos, tanto el padre que al parecer no habia desperdiciado sus años de vida en nada que no fuera ser increiblemente guapo, el Sr. Ouiji era alto, bien constituido pero sin excederse, moreno, cabellos negros y tenia ese porte tan particular de elegancia sumado con rudeza, y era realmente intimidante, y cuando deje de enfocarme en el mire a su acompañante y al igual que al primero le dí una rapida repasada, bajo de estatura, moreno, musculoso pero no tanto como el primero, cabellos negros y rostro muy bello, talvez bello no sea bueno para describirlo pero asi lo vi yo, apuesto que nos volveremos grandes amigos.

- Buenos días, Briefs.- Dijo el que supongo es el Sr. Ouiji con su poderosa voz.

- Buenos días, que bueno que estan aquí, antes que nada les quiero presentar a mi hija y heredera, Bulma Briefs.- Dijo amablemente mi papá.

-Buenos días, soy Bulma, pueden llamarme... Emmm Bulma.- Les dedique mi sonrisa más linda, apuesto que les gusto, por dios ¡Soy La Gran Bulma Briefs! ¿A quien no le gusto? .

- Hola, Bulma, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Vegeta Ouiji, dueño de la Corporación Ouiji.- Le estreche la mano y le di un suave apreton, este señor me caia bien.

- Mucho gusto.

- Y el es mi hijo...- Al parecer le dio la palabra al chico.

- Hola Bulma, yo soy Tarble Ouiji, me da mucho gusto... conocerte, puedes llamarme Tarble.- Este chico parece un poco timido.

- Bueno ahora que ya todos nos conocemos, que les parece si pasamos a lo que nos interesa...- Dijo mi papá.

- Me parece perfecto.- Dijo el Sr. Ouiji, Tarble y yo solo asentimos. Todos tomamos asiento.

La junta se trato de todo lo que me explico mi padre anteriormente, el convenio y la talvez futura fusión, la junta duro aproximadamente una hora, en cuanto termino mi papá y el Sr. Ouiji comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, o más bien mi papá comenzo a hablar solo, el Sr. Ouiji al parecer no es muy hablador...

- Asi que él es el chico que dejamos de ver cuando tenia solo un año ¿eh?.- Pregunto mi papá. Esperen... ¿A quien dejaron de ver...?.

- No, el es mi hijo menor, nacio tres años despues de que partieras con tu embarazada esposa.- Dijo el Sr. Ouiji. Bueno, al parecer tiene un hijo un año mayor que yo.

- Ah, con razón, me parecia demasiado joven para tener más de 20, jejeje.- Bah, a mi tambien me parecia muy pequeño.

- Y su hijo el mayor... Emmm ¿Quien... Es?.- Dije yo. Creo que noto mi mirada esperanzada, porque me contesto.

- Su nombre es Vegeta Ouiji, como su padre.- Machismo a la vista.- Es un año mayor que tu y en este momento se encuentra en la cumbre de tecnologia en la Capital del Sur.- Ush seguro es un nerd de lo peor, ha de ser feo y flacido, iu ya lo visualice. Todos me miran, debo de dejar de hacer caras raras, lo solucionare.

- Eso es genial, yo queria asistir pero no pude.- Claro, tenia que venir a esta junta importante, y mañana es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga Milk, no podia dejarla sola en un dia tan unico.

- Al parecer Vegeta se la esta pasando de lo mejor por alla, el tema principal iba a ser la nanotecnologia.- Dijo Tarble. ¡¿Nanotecnologia?! Mi campo favorito, maldicion, al diablo la junta y Milk, si ubiera sabido antes me ubiera largado y he comenzado a divagar de nuevo...

- Bueno, Briefs, asi quedamos.- ¿Que? ¿Me perdi de algo?.- Por cierto como Anko, mi esposa, no pudo venir me obligo a invitarlos a ti y a tu familia a comer a nuestra nueva casa, el sabado, a ella le agradaria que asistieran, te dejo la dirección.

- Muchas gracias Vegeta, ahí estaremos.- Mire a mi papá con cara confundida. ¡¿Estaremos?! Asi es la cosa, a mis padres les agrada tomar decisiones por mi ush.

Ya que todos nos despedimos, me quede con mi papá a solas, y el me dijo que me podía retirar, al parecer eso era lo unico importante que iba a haber hoy. Me despedi de mi papá y me retire del lugar, definitivamente esto de estar en la empresa no me agrada mucho, era mejor cuando solo me encontraba en los talleres diseñando prototipos..- Ay...- Suspire. Me gustaria regresar ahí, la carrera que pege esta mañana si que me canso, y me puso de mal humor tambien, lo bueno esque ya se como solucionarlo. Antes de llegar a mi auto me lo pense mejor, creo que me gustaria caminar un rato, me subi en mi auto y conduje hacia el centro comercial que esta a solo unas cuadras de la Corporación, me estacione de nuevo y baje, pronto me encontre dentro del centro comercial, suspire, este ambiente me hacia falta, me diriji hacia las boutiques de ropa, mi lugar favorito, y compre mucha de ella, blusas, jeans, vestidos, ropa interior, despues de eso me diriji con todas mis compras a un local de comida, tengo ganas de una deliciosa hamburgesa, cualquiera que me viera pensaria que solo como lechuga y agua, pero lo que no saben es que las hamburgesas son mi delirio. Despues de comer decidi que era hora de regresar a casa, antes de subir a mi auto cambio de opinión, prefiero ir a dar un paseo caminando, asi que, guarde mis cosas y sali a la calle, era un dia tranquilo un poco nublado, perfecto para salir a dar un paseo, camine unas cuantas cuadras, e iba a cruzar la ultima calle antes de llegar al parque central, cuando a un idiota se le ocurrio pasar con su estupido auto deportivo, menos mal que lo vi antes, se detuvo dos cuadras y bajo como si nada, maldito canalla ¡¿Que le sucede?! Acaso no se dio cuenta que estubo apunto de atropellar a la mujer más hermosa de Capital del oeste, una Bulma enfurecida cruzo esas dos calles y se dirigio hasta él

- ¡¿QUE TE PASA MALDITO IMBECIL DE MIERDA?!.-Le dije amablemente, claro los modales de señorita ante todo.

- ¡MALDITA VIEJA LOCA! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A GRITARME?!.- Me acaba de gritar, ¡A mí! ¡La Gran Bulma Briefs!.

- ¡¿COMO QUE COMO?! ¡ESTUBISTE A PUNTO DE ATROPELLARME, IDIOTA!.- Le aclare, ush como puede existir gente sin modales.

-¡Ah!, tu eres la loca de hace dos cuadras.- Se tranquilizo, sonrio y me dijo.- No es mi culpa que existan personas tan estupidas que no se fijan al cruzar la calle.- Y camino hacia lo que parecia ser un edificio del tamaño de la Corporación Capsula.

- ¡GRRR, AHHHHH!.- Lo segui.- ¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASI?!.- Le arroje mi bolso a la espalda, pero eso no detuvo, luego lo intente detener, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo volteo y me dio la mirada más fría que nunca nadie me habia dado, no habia notado lo intimidante que era este tipo, supongo que era por mi furia. Un hombre fortachon de casi 2 metros se nos acerco.

- ¿Ocurre algo joven? ¿Esta chica viene con usted?.-Me miro con hostilidad, pero a mi no me iba a amedrentar y yo tambien le di mi mejor mirada de odio.

-No, esta chica es una loca que me ha estado siguiendo, sacala de aqui, ya me tiene arto.- Le ordeno al fortachon y justo antes de que el troll me tocara pude ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara,¡Ah!, ¡maldito!.

- ¡¿Oiga que le pasa?! ¡Suelteme! ¡Si no me suelta lo demandare!.- Claramente escuche las risas provenientes del canalla que ordeno que me sacaran.- ¡Y tú! ¡Me las pagaras, ya lo veras! ¡Esta humillación no sera nada comparado con lo que hare!.- Le grite, pero eso no hizo que cambiara si semblante.

- Eso se puede tomar como amenaza.- Me contesto el troll.

- ¡Piensen lo que quieran!, y ¡Ya suelteme!.- Literalmente me arrojo afuera del edificio.

- Sera mejor que deje de hacer escandalo y que se marche, de lo contrario tendra que enfrentar un proceso legal.- Y se adentro de nuevo al edificio.

- ¡VAYASE A LA MIERDA!.- Y me large de ahí, no vale la pena gastar palabras con neandertales.- ¡Mierda! Mi bolso.- Estaba tan furiosa que al regresar no note que alguien venia en mi dirección y choque... Choque con un torso tan tonificado, tan perfecto, estaba apunto de caer pero unos fuertes brazon me sostubieron, la posición en la que me tenia atrapada para evitar la caida ubiera sido perfecta en otra situación, con menos personas mirandonos y con menos luz, estaba tan absorta en mi lujuria cuando una majestuosa voz me hablo.

- Hey, ¿Estas bien?.- Me dijo con una voz que no necesitaria estar acompañada de un fisico tan fenomenal para sacar muchos orgasmos.

- E-Eh... Si-si... Yo... Estoy bien...- No podia dejar de mirar ese torso.

- Que bueno.- Esa voz, de nuevo haciendo lo suyo.- Porque es hora de que dejes de babear y tomes esto que me arrojaste hace un rato, tonta.- Algo se rompio en mi fantasía, esa voz ya la habia escuchado antes. Diriji mi mirada hacia arriba y me encontre con unos grandes y pefectos ojos onix mirandome, esos ojos...

- ¡Sueltame, imbecil!.- Porsupuesto, es el idiota que casi me atropella, le arranque mi bolso de esas manos... Esas manos... Mierda.

- Vaya, por un momento crei que lo de antes habia sido producto de un ataque de furia, pero veo que eres asi de amargada siempre.- ¿Me acaba de llamar amargada?.

- Y yo veo que tu tambien eres el imbecil que crei que eras, aunque yo no lo dude, lo crei desde el principio.- Le dije altaneramente, ush ¿pero quien se cree este imbecil?.

- Eres una loca, no vale la pena discutir con una vulgar como tu.- Me dio una mirada que indicaba que era mucho mejor que yo, se giro y se fue, estaba apunto de seguirlo cuando escuche...

- ¿Bulma... Eres tu?.

**Bueno hasta aqui el capítulo de hoy, gracias a quien me dejo comentario me hacen muy feliz, ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo y si no igualmente no me opongo a las criticas, espero poder subir dentro de poco el proximo capítulo que ya casi lo tengo terminado... En fin, gracias por leer y porfis dejen review. Los quiere.**

**Val.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaa *-***

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme ppr el graaan retraso que tube en volver a actualizar, la verdad es que ya tenia escrito este capitulo y la mitad del capitulo 4, pero sinceramente no habia tenido el tiempo para subirlo, y los pocos ratos que tube lo olvide por completo, lo siento. Ahora quiero agredecerles por sus comentarios, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, disfrutenlo :***

CAPITULO 3

Siento a todos demasiado cerca, como si estubieran casi sobre mí, con sus irritantes voces y molestas preguntas, todas sus miradas me estaban artando y ahi fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya no lo soportaria más, estas cumbres de tecnologia son enrealidad bastante buenas y puedo decir que ha valido la pena venir, pero todo en mí con respecto a socializar tiene un limite que por cierto, ya esta siendo rebasado, he decidido salir de aqui, ¿A donde me dirijo?, desgraciadamente no al lugar al que quisiera regresar, mis padres se acaban de mudar a la molesta Capital del Oeste, el lugar más ruidoso de todo el jodido universo y aunque al principio trate de resistirme a como diera lugar me amenazaron, ¡A mí! Y yo no tube ninguna maldita opción más que aceptar.

_Flash Back..._

_Me desperte antes de que saliera el sol como todos lo días, listo para iniciar el dia, me levante e inmediatamente me dirigi a la ducha, en cuanto sali me puse mi ropa de entrenamiento, soy un amante de las artes marciales, no habria otra forma de iniciar de mejor manera mi día, y baje a la planta baja hacia el gimnasio, en cuanto entre me puse a hacer mis estiramientos y a practicar un poco mis tacticas de combate, despues de un par de horas volvi a subir a mi habitacion a darme una segunda ducha, odio sentir el sudor y la suciedad en mi piel, abrí la llave de la regadera y deje que el agua me callera en la cara, he estado pensando seriamente en conseguir mi propio espacio con esto me refiero a un departamento, un lugar en el que no tenga que rendirle cuentas a nadie, ya estoy arto de que mis padres me jodan cada vez que llego tarde de alguna fiesta porque según ellos daña mi imagen y por supuesto la imagen de la empresa al aparecer mi cara al dia siguiente anunciando mis "aventuras" como ellos las llaman, a mis 22 años me encuentro dirigiendo la Vicepresidencia de una de las más importantes empresas de la Capital del Norte la Corporación Ouiji y salir a divertirme al parecer hace cuestionar su seriedad, pero de igual manera si no salgo me inventan historias asi que ¿Que puedo hacer yo?. Pero claro, mis estupidos padres no lo ven asi pfff aveces pueden ser un verdadero incordio._

_Al salir de la ducha, me seque y me puse un traje negro que ya tenia preparado con antelación, hoy abra una junta directiva muy importante en la empresa, mi padre lleva meses pensando en cambiar la sede de la Corporación Ouiji a la Capital del Oeste, y hoy al fin dara el anuncio oficial, al parecer dentro de poco no tendre que ser yo el que se mude eso me hace sonreir de satisfacción, bajo a desayunar como todos los días y cuando llego a la mesa me siento dispuesto a comenzar a comer, el desayuno transcurrio tranquilo, aproveche para recordarle a mis padres que hoy por la tarde partire hacia la Capital del Sur a la cumbre de la tecnologia, ellos asintieron dandome a entender que no lo habian olvidado, estaba a punto de retirarme con destino hacia la empresa para hacer unos asuntos antes de la junta cuando mi padre me detuvo._

_- Vegeta espera.- Me dijo, y no tube más opción que esperar a ver con que me salia._

_- ¿Que sucede? ¿Ahora que hice?.- Le dije, seguro me van a decir sobre lo que paso ayer en la fiesta de Raditz._

_- Cariño esto es importante, queremos darte un anuncio.- Me dijo mi madre con el mismo tono dulce que usa cuando va a decir algo que talvez no me vaya a agradar y eso me hizo mirarlos con sospecha, entrecerre los ojos y mire a mi madre ella me mantuvo la mirada, luego mire a mi padre estos dos se traian algo entre manos, y al final queria asegurarme de que Tarble tampoco lo sabia asi que lo mire y me aparto la vista, eso quiere decir que el si sabe..._

_- Vegeta, sabras que hemos decidido cambiar la sede de la Corporación a la Capital del Oeste.- Hablo mi padre y yo asentí.- Nosotros nos mudaremos para alla, pero no estamos seguros de que sepas que haras tu... Por eso te queremos aclarar antes de que te vayas a la cumbre que por ningún motivo te vas a quedar aqui, tu vendras a vivir a la Capital del Oeste con nosotros, no discutas no tienes más opción que aceptar.- Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba._

_- ¡Porsupuesto que no ire! ¡Me niego!.- Le aclare a mi padre, no soy un niño al que le puede decir que hacer o que no hacer._

_- ¡No me alces la voz! ¡Además no tienes más opción que venir con nosotros!.- Si creia que con eso iba a dar mi brazo a torcer estaba muy equivocado._

_- ¡Porsupuesto que la tengo! ¡Soy mayor de edad y gano el sueldo suficiente como para mantenerme a mi solo y a veinte personas más si me lo propongo! ¡No puedes obligarme a largarme con ustedes! ¡Y no puedes hacer nada para impedir que me quede aquí!.- Estaba furioso, ¿Acaso no se cansan de tratar de dominar mi existencia?._

_- Vegeta, de acuerdo tienes razón.- ¿Que es esto? Entrecerre la mirada hacia él, algo olia mal._

_- ¿Que quieres decir?.- Aun estaba furioso, sin embargo tenia que tranquilizarme y averiguar cúal era su retorcido plan para obligarme a ir con ellos._

_- Quiero decir que puedes quedarte aqui si asi lo deseas..._

_- Pero..._

_- Pero si te quedas aqui tendras que buscarte un lugar en donde vivir.- Sonrei de medio lado._

_- No hay problema._

_- Y tambien otro trabajo, uno en donde acepten pagarte la cantidad que yo te pago para darte los lujos a los que estas acostumbrado y uno en el que te acepten con una carta de mala recomendación de una de las empresas más importantes e influyentes de la capital.- Vi su rostro de satisfacción, ¡maldita sea! Debi de haber suponido en ningun jodido momento me dejarian en paz..._

_Fin del Flash Back..._

Aún sigo pensando que deberian de haber cambiado la sede a la Capital del Este, es un lugar más tranquilo y la gente de ahi es considerablemente menos fastidiosa, ya he visitado la Capital del Oeste un par de veces antes y definitivamente no es mi lugar favorito, sin embargo ahora resulta que tendre que regresar y no de visita, que fastidio.

Pienso si talvez le deberia de avisar a mis padres que voy para alla pero mejor no les dire nada, ellos me esperan hasta dentro de tres dias y ayer que hable con mi madre me comento sobre una junta importante que tendra mi padre con el presidente de una empresa llamada "Corporación Capsula" y si le digo que llego mañana me va a querer presionar para que asista y sinceramente ya he aguantado a la cantidad de gente necesaria por el resto del mes. En cuanto llego al hotel en el que me esaba hospedando me doy una ducha y me pongo una playera y mi pantalon para dormir no dormiria desnudo en el cuarto de un hotel si no vale la pena hacerlo en cuanto me acuesto en la gran cama de la suite me quedo dormido. Al dia siguiente me despierto antes de que salga el sol como de costumbre, me doy una ducha y despues ordeno al servicio a la habitacion que me traigan un desayuno ligero, nunca me ha sentado bien comer antes de abordar un vuelo, pero comp este durara varias horas hago una excepción en lo que se tardan en traerlo me dedico a guardar todas mis pertenencias en las maletas mas tarde escucho que tocan a la puerta seguro debe de ser el servicio a la habitación, abro y efectivamente son ellos con mi desayuno en cuanto se marchan me lo como y despues de asegurarme que no olvido nada parto hacia el aeropuerto espero que tengan boletos de primera clase disponibles ya que no hice reservación con anterioridad. Llego al aeropuerto y pido un boleto de primera hacia la Capital del Oeste y resulta que si tienen, me dirijo a la sala de espera, aun falta 1 hora para que salga el vuelo.

Me debi de haber perdido en mis pensamientos porque en cierto momento escucho la segunda llamada para abordar el vuelo con destino a la Capital del Oeste, me levanto y me dirijo a seguridad para la inspección y más tarde abordo el avión, estando arriba solo me dedico a pensar mientras veo el paisaje atravez de la ventanilla, ¿Que demonios se supone que hare en la ciudad que más detesto en el mundo? Ya se, dirigir la vicepresidencia de la Corporación como lo he hecho desde hace ya un año pero maldición toda mi vida esta en la Capital del Norte, no conozco a nadie de la Capital del Oeste y no estoy interesado en conocer a nadie allí, todos son demasiado ruidosos e irritanteso.

En algún momento del vuelo debí de haberme quedado dormido porque en cuanto desperte ya estaban dando indicaciones de abrocharse el cinturon de seguridad y prepararse para el aterrizaje, cuando sali del aeropuerto vi a unos periodistas hacercandose peligrosamente a mí, debieron de haberse enterado de lo que sucedio en la fiesta de Raditz, ¡joder!.

- ¡Joven Vegeta!...

- ¡Ouiji!..

- ¡Joven Ouiji... Es verdad que usted asistio a la desastrosa fiesta de Raditz!...

- ¡¿Es verdad que tubo sexo con otros hombres...?!

- ¡Joven Vegeta!

- ¡Vegeta, ¿Cual es el motivo de su cambio de residencia?!...

- ¡Vegeta, creiamos que tu aun residirias en la Capital del Norte!

- ¡Cuentanos lo sucedido en la fiesta de Raditz!

- ¡Si, dinos que paso!...

Maldición en este lugar las personas son mucho más escandalosas y exageradas, vaya preguntas más fantasiosas quieren que responda, ahora me doy cuenta que librarse de la prensa en este lugar no sera tan facil como en la Capital del Norte, demonios porque carajo mi padre tuvo que elegir la ciudad más loca para venir a vivir...

- ¡Oye, Vegeta!.- Esa voz... La reconoceria donde fuera.- ¡Idiota, por aca!.- Voltie, era ella, como pude salí del gentio que me rodeaba, sin embargo eso no impidio que me siguieran.- ¡Sube! ¡Rapido!.

- ¡Vegeta...! ¿Quien es ella?...

- ¡¿Es tu novia?!... ¿O otra de tus amigitas?...

- ¡Joder! ¡Pero que atrevidos!.- Ya me tenian fastidiado.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! Ay, Vegeta ¿ahora que hiciste?.- Me dijo 18 con voz divertida.

- Callate, 18.- Le dije.

- ¡Jajajaja!, es que ¿Cuando dejaras de ser uno de los hombrecillos más codiciados de la sociedad? Veras que si te casas estos espectaculos que das dejaran de pasar...

- ¡Jennifer Alice Gero! ¿Podrías dejar de decir tanta estupidez?, no es posible que apenas nos volvamos a ver comienzes a joderme.

- Ay, Vegeta, veo que despues de 5 años sin vernos sigues conservando ese buen sentido del humor.- Y solto una gran carcajada.

- Ah si claro, hablando de eso... ¿Que rayos haces aqui? Hace 6 años que venimos con Raditz y tu hermano dijiste que nunca volverias, ¿Que te hizo cambiar de parecer?.- En realidad tenia mucha curiosidad por saber, si yo no queria regresar ella estaba más reacia a hacerlo.

- El amor, mi querido Veggie, el amor hace cambiar de parecer hasta al más testarudo.

- ¡Jajajajajaja!.- Ahora fue mi turno de reirme.- ¿No me digas que alguien logro engatuzarte.- Me dirigio su mejor mirada de odio.

- Vegeta no podemos solo andar girando en circulos, dime la maldita dirección del jodido lugar al que quieres que te lleve, si no te juro que te saco de una patada en el culo de mi auto.- Claro, la tactica de cambio de tema.

- Hmp.- Revise mis bolsillos para sacar el papel en donde anote la dirección de mi nuevo hogar.- Ten llevame a este lugar.- Le di el papel.

- Este lugar... Hmmm... Es una zona residencial muy exclusiva... ¡Vegeta! ¿Te estas mudando para aca? ¿Es eso posible?.- Me dio una mirada de divertida incredulidad.

- Dejame, no fue idea mia, ¿Que no sabes que la nueva sede de la Corporación Ouiji es ahora aqui?.- Rode los ojos.

- Jajaja porsupuesto que si lo se, todo el mundo lo sabe... Solo que crei que al fin te soltarian la correa.- Desgraciada.

- ¡Callate maldita imbecil! ¡No soy un jodido perro, insecto!.

- Hey Veggie, calma tu odio.

- Y deja de llamarme Veggie de una jodida vez.

- Ya, ya, ya de acuerdo, no me odies. Mira ya casi llegamos a tu casa, es esa de ahí la más grande.

- Ya se, boba.

- Ay, bueno ya bajate que ya he perdido mucho tiempo trayendote a casa sano y salvo.- Tome mis maletas y me baje.

- Hmp, gracias por traerme, loca.- Me gire y estaba apunto de caminar hacia la verja cuando 18 me hablo.

- ¡Ah, por cierto, Vegeta!.- Solo gire me dio cuerpo para escuchar que queria.- Alrato 17 y yo venimos a cenar contigo y con tus papis.- Arranco dando carcajadas y se fue.

- ¡LOCA!

- Cariño... ¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad esque estoy muy emocionada escribiendo el proximo capitulo que ya lo tengo tambien casi listo, hmmm he estado pensando y pensando mucho, lo que sucede esque se me esta ocurriendo otra idea para comenzar a hacer otro fic sinceramente por mero placer propio... Tal vez dentro de unos dias puedan ver el primer capitulo de esa otra historia por aqui, pero bueno... Actualizo nuevamente dentro de unos poquitos días, los quiere.**

**Val.**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

-Cariño... ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!.- Me gire y vi a mi madre aproximandose hacia mi de una manera muy amenazante con un periodico el las manos, ¡maldición! Seguramente ahora si se ha enterado de lo que paso en la fiesta de Raditz.

.-Emm hola, mam...- Nisiquiera tube tiempo de terminar la frase porque me arrojo el periodico en la cara.

.-Cariño, estoy tratando de llevar esto con calma, porque te conozco, realmente lo hago, y se que no podrias hacer una cosa asi, pero necesito que me expliques que significa esto...- Cuando mi madre termino de hablar ya me habia quitado el periodico de la cara y estaba leyendo la noticia en la cual se me nombraba.

-¿Pero que demonios?.- El articulo hablaba sobre mí siendo grosero con los medios en mi primer día en la Capital del Oeste y en la manera en la que escape con mi "prometida" con la que supuestamente me iba a casar en... ¡dos semanas!, ¡¿De donde mierda se han sacado esa historia?!

-Cariño...- Observe a mi madre y note que tenia los ojos llorosos.- ¿Porque no me habias dicho que te vas a casar?, ¿Acaso te avergonzaba que tu futura esposa conociera a tu familia?...

-Mamá...

-¿Por eso aceptaste venir a vivir aca?, ¿Por ella y no por nosotros?...

-Ustedes fueron los que me obligaron a venir, y ademas eso de que me voy a casar n...

-¿Acaso ya no me quieres?.- ¿Pero que demonios?

-¡Mamá!, ¡¿Podrias dejar de interrumpirme de una vez?!, ¡Yo no me voy a casar!.

-¡NO ME GRITES IDIOTA! ¡Y porsupuesto que te vas a casar, no vas a dejar plantada a esa chica!, ¡desobligado! ¡Eres un imbecil al igual que tu padre!.- Me esta comenzando a dar un tic en la ceja.

- ¡Porsupuesto que no me voy a casar!.- Calmate Vegeta, serenate..- Escucha, mamá. Yo. No. Me. Casare. Esta noticia es falsa, debes de dejar de ser tan credula.- Esto no es lo que esperaba como recibimiento al llegar a mi nueva casa, que irritante.

- ...- Ella se quedo en silencio, silencio que no duro mucho.- Eres un imbecil...

-¿Que?.

-Igualito a tu padre.- Y se comenzo a adentrar en el jardin delantero.- Hombres, hombres tenian que ser, mejor me ubiera comprado un gato en lugar de casarme...

-Yo... Pff ¿Porque me toco tener una familia tan loca?.- Y emprendi mi marcha a la casa. En cuanto entre observe todo a mi alrededor, se parecia mucho a la antigua mansión, en la Capital del Norte, sin embargo esta era más grande, en realidad no se porque mis padres se empeñan en conseguirse casas tan grandes, la mayoria de las habitaciones nisiquiera las utilizamos, bah que tonteria.

-Joven, Vegeta.- Me llamo una señora que apuesto rondaba los 60 años, seguro era la nueva ama de llaves.- Si gusta acompañarme, su madre me pidio que le mostrara cual sera su habitacion.

-Bah, ya que.- Me guio escaleras arriba, la mansion era de tres pisos, sin embargo solo me llevo hasta el segundo, caminamos atravez de una serie de pasillos hasta que llegamos hasta una gran habitacion con puertas dobles.- Joven, esta sera su habitacion, yo me retiro, compermiso.- Y se fue dejandome solo en esta gran habitacion, debo de admitirlo, esta era mucho mejor que mi antigua habitacion, habia una cama enorme en el centro y tenia un gran ventanal con un balcon, talvez mi habitacion era lo unico agradable que podria encontrar en esta ciudad.

Termine de desempacar lo poco que habia decidido traer de la Capital del Norte, junto con unas cajas que le pedi a mis padres que trajeran, esto era un asco, me encontraba demasiado aburrido, me daban ganas de salir a investigar esta ciudad del infierno, pero a la vez no, tenia mas ganas de regresar por donde vine, pero no podia, si me voy me quitaran todos mis privilegios. Asi que me dirigi a la gran cama, me arroje sobre ella y me quede completamente dormido.

Me despertaron unos sonoros golpes que daban contra la puerta, ¡que fastidiosos!, no se dan cuenta de que estoy tratando de adaptarme a la nueva ciudad, ¡Insectos!.

-¡Ya basta!.- Me levante rapidamente, me dirigi a paso veloz hacia la puerta y la abrí.- ¿¡Que demonios quieren!?.

-¡A mi no me alzasa voz, niño insolente!.- Aqui viene mi madre fastidiar de nuevo, tranquilo Vegeta, tomatelo con cama.- Tu padre acaba de llamar y le dije que estabas aqui de holgazan, te quiere en la empresa en veinte minutos.

-¿Y si no quiero ir?.- Le desafie, era estupido, lo se, pero que mas da.

-No me importa.- Me dijo con el mismo tono que yo habia empleado.

-¿Segura?.

-¿Quieres un abrazo maternal?.- Lo ultimo que mi madre escucho de mi parte fue el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada en su cara.

-¡Maldito niño de demonio!.- Y comenzo a golpear la puerta, hasta que de repente misteriosamente se callo, y oí sus pasos mientras se alejaba... que raro.

Me di una ducha rapida y me puse unos vaqueros negros, junto con una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero igualmente negra, mi padre se enfadaria en cuanto me viera, a el le gustaba la formalidad y yo parecia que iba a un entierro al ir de negro, la buena noticia es que no me importaba lo que mi padre pensara. Baje rapidamente las escaleras y me dirigi a donde supuse estaba el garage, y ahi estaba, mi precioso Audi R8 negro, menos mal que estos inutiles decidieron traerse los autos.

Tome las llaves que traia conmigo siempre y me subi a mi auto para salir rumbo a la empresa. Tube unos pocos inconvenientes para encontrar la dirección que mi padre me proporciono, tome varias calles que no eran y me quede atorado en el trafico, ya estaba arto, queria llegar de una vez y salir de este sitio del demonio y para variar, a unas cuadras antes de llegar una chica bastante idiota se metio en mi camino, casi la atropello, no sabia que este lugar tambien estaba plagado de suicidas. En cuanto llege me baje y me dirigi hacia dentro de la empresa cuando escuche una horrenda voz que me gritaba.

- ¡¿QUE TE PASA MALDITO IMBECIL DE MIERDA?!.-¿Como se atreve esta a gritarme, a mí?

- ¡MALDITA VIEJA LOCA! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A GRITARME?!.- A mi nadie me grita, y menos una extraña, definitivamente la Capital del Oeste es el lugar mas repulsivo sobre la faz de la tierra.

- ¡¿COMO QUE COMO?! ¡ESTUBISTE A PUNTO DE ATROPELLARME, IDIOTA!.

-¡Ah!, tu eres la loca de hace dos cuadras.- Me tranquilice, sonreí y le dije.- No es mi culpa que existan personas tan estupidas que no se fijan al cruzar la calle.- Y reemprendi mi marcha hacia la empresa, crei que con eso se callaria, pero me equivoque.

- ¡GRRR, AHHHHH!.- La senti seguirme.- ¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASI?!.- La ignore y segui caminando hasa que senti como algo choco contra mi espalda, ¡¿Que le sucede a esta loca?!, entonces me gire y le regale una de mis miradas más frias, ella retrocedio un paso, asi esta mejor, note como un hombre de los de seguridad se nos acerco, me debio de haber reconocido.

- ¿Ocurre algo joven? ¿Esta chica viene con usted?.- Vi que la miro, y ella a su vez lo miro a el, dandole un intento de mirada de odio, a decir verdad se veia muy graciosa, decidi relajarme, no tenia ganas de joderle la vida a esa chica, mejor que se largue.

-No, esta chica es una loca que me ha estado siguiendo, sacala de aqui, ya me tiene arto.- El guardia se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo arrastrandola lejos de la empresa.

- ¡¿Oiga que le pasa?! ¡Suelteme! ¡Si no me suelta lo demandare!.- Jajajaja vaya esto si que es gracioso, creo que mi día esta mejorando.

- ¡Y tú! ¡Me las pagaras, ya lo veras! ¡Esta humillación no sera nada comparado con lo que hare!.- Pobre chica, comienza a darme pena, creo que encerio tiene algo mal en su cabeza.

- Eso se puede tomar como amenaza.- Le contesto el guardia.

- ¡Piensen lo que quieran!, y ¡Ya suelteme!.- Poco a poco se fueron alejando hasta llegar a la calle.

- Sera mejor que deje de hacer escandalo y que se marche, de lo contrario tendra que enfrentar un proceso legal.- El guardia de seguridad se adentro de nuevo al edificio y ambos pudimos escuchar los gritos que pegaba la loca en la por dirigirme a el ascensor cuando vi algo tirado en el piso y lo recogi, era su bolso, la muy estupida lo habia olvidado, hmm creo que es hora de hacer mi buena acción del año. Fui tras ella, el guardia me dedico una mirada extraña cuando pase junto a el pero sabiamente decidio no comentar nada, a lo lejos la vi, iba casi corriendo, se veia muy molesta, trate de alcanzarla y justo cuando la iba a detener ella se giro bruzcamente chocando contra mí, estaba apunto de caer pero la sostube a tiempo, acabo de notar lo pequeña que es, la estaba sosteniendo por su diminuta cintura, por un momento senti que se iba a romper por la mitad, luego senti un aroma, un delicioso aroma proveniente de su hermoso cabello color ¿Azul?, baje la mirada y observe su rostro era tan perfecto, pero al notar su mirada perdida no pude evitar preocuparme un poco.

- Hey, ¿Estas bien?.-

- E-Eh... Si-si... Yo... Estoy bien...- Seguia con la mirada perdida hasta que note en donde se estaba perdiendo exactamente...

- Que bueno.- Hice una pausa y me aleje un poco de ella.- Porque es hora de que dejes de babear y tomes esto que me arrojaste hace un rato, tonta.-

- ¡Sueltame, imbecil!.

- Vaya, por un momento crei que lo de antes habia sido producto de un ataque de furia, pero veo que eres asi de amargada siempre.- Loca.

- Y yo veo que tu tambien eres el imbecil que crei que eras, aunque yo no lo dude, lo crei desde el principio.- Hmmp esta es una estupida discusion sin fin.

- Eres una loca, no vale la pena discutir con una vulgar como tu.- Me gire y comence a caminar de regreso, pero algo me detuvo.

- ¿Bulma... Eres tu?.- Voltie y vi que ella habia hecho lo mismo, ambos mirabamos a un tipo que lucia como si lo ubiesen usado de trapeador, que asco, estaba tratando de adivinar porque me parecia un ser tan insignificante cuando me di cuenta de algo, el la habia llamado Bulma y ella lo escucho. Vi como el se le acercaba llorando, que patetico, decidi que lo que sea que le fuera a decir no me importaba y me retire de ahí.

En cuanto entre en la oficina de mi padre el quiso saber si la escandalosa de la recepción era mi ex-prometida, ya me tenian arto con esa historia.

- ¡Ya me tienen arto con es historia!, ¡¿Que maldita parte no captan de que todo eso se lo inventaron?!.- Me equivoque, mi día no iba a mejorar en lo absoluto.

- Espero que no me estes mintiendo Vegeta, porque de lo contrario...

- Ya basta, dime para que hiciste que viniera hacia aca.- De verdad ya me tenian cansado, creo que demandare al periodico en el que publicaron esa estupida noticia.

- De acuerdo, hice que vinieras aca porque es hora de que asumas tu responsabilidad como Vicepresidente de esta empresa y me demuestres que puedes con el cargo.

- Eso ya te lo he demostrado.

- Vegeta, quiero seriedad, si no eres capaz de darme eso, hay varias personas con más experiencia que tú que pueden hacerse eficazmente cargo del puesto.

- Hmmmp.

- Hablo encerio.

- Yo tambien y ya entendi.- Me levante, mi proximo destino sera mi nueva oficina, tengo que "asumir mis responsabilidades", abrí la puerta y estaba por salir cuando mi padre me hablo.

-Vegeta, una ultima cosa.- Lo mire para darle a entender que lo escuchaba.- La proxima vez dile a tus ex-prometidas que no vengan a hacer escandalos aqui.- Cerre de un portazo.

En cuanto llege a mi oficina me puse a revisar mis pendientes, en cuanto los termine ya eran pasadas las 5 de la tarde, estaba por irme cuando recibi un mensaje de Tarble en el cual decia que no sabia que le pasaba a su auto que no arrancaba, que si podia pasar por el a la biblioteca, y como todo buen hermano mayor le respondi que no, ademas no sabia en donde estaba la biblioteca, me encamine al asensor y baje para luego dirigirme a mi auto, emprendi marcha a casa, en el transcurso del camino recorde que esos dos imbeciles de los hermanos Gero irian a cenar, definitivamente este no era mi día.

**Holaaaa...**

**Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no actualizar antes, a decir verdad este capitulo ya tenia tiempo escrito, originalmente era mas corto, pero decidi añadirle mas porque creo que fui un poco mala al no subirlo antes, considerando que ya lo tenia escrito, no tengo excusa, simplemente por descuido no lo habia subido. Quiero agradecer a las chicas que me han dejado sus comentarios, de verdad se los agradezco mucho *-***

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y tambien espero actualizar pronto el proximo capitulo, ya lo tengo avanzado y espero subirlo a mas tardar mañana, lo prometo.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, las quiere. **

**Val.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

En cuanto escuche su voz me gire inmediatamente y lo vi, estaba hecho un desastre, pantalones sucios, camisa mal puesta, su cara... Daba pena, parecía que había pasado días llorando sin parar.

- Yamcha... ¿Pero qué demonios te paso?- le dije con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Y tú me lo preguntas?-Me dijo mostrandome su telefono celular, era un mensaje de whatsapp y decia: _"Yamcha, terminamos, porque eres un imbecil, egocentrico hijo de puta, bye" _y entonces me acorde que lo habia terminado esta mañana, en mi defensa puedo decir que fui amable con él.

- Yamcha...

- Bulma, mi amor, no me hagas esto... No puedes dejarme... Yo te amo.-Me dijo.

- Tu no me amas.- Le dije tranquilamente, estaba tratando de entender un poco su estado, quiero decir, todos estos años que hemos estado juntos me ha engañado una y otra vez con cualquiera que se encuentra en su maldito camino y ahora viene a decirme ¿Que no le haga esto?.- Yamcha, no finjas, no trates de engañarme... Tu no me amas de verdad, si no yo no te estaría dejando, y si está es tu manera de amar, engañándome una y otra vez, es hora de decir, no gracias.

- Cariño, ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¡No me dejes así!- Se arrodillo, me abrazo las piernas y no lo soporte más, lagrimas comenzaron a surcar mis mejillas.

- ¡Yamcha, deja de hacerme esto! ¡Siempre lo haces, esperando que yo te perdone para que vuelvas a hacerlo y yo te vuelva a perdonar! ¡Pero YA. NO. MÁS!.- Me solté de su agarre y retrocedí unos pasos, pensé que esto sería más fácil, inclusive tenía la esperanza de que después del texto de esta mañana ya no me buscara más, pero me equivoque, aquí está.

- ¡Bulma, por favor! No nos hagas esto, nosotros somos complemento, somos el uno para el otro, eres el sol de mis mañanas, la luz de luna llena que ilumina mis noch...

- ¡SOY LA MUJER QUE HAZ ENGAÑADO UNA Y OTRA VEZ! ¡Soy la mujer que ha pasado noches enteras llorándote!...

- ¡Eres el amor de mi vida!...

- ¡Y soy la mujer que nunca más contigo va a regresar!... Me he dado cuenta que mi amor, mi atención y mi compañía valen, valen mucho, que me he humillado cada vez que regreso contigo y con ello te he dado a entender que puedes seguir haciéndolo, una y otra vez, pero ya no más, ya no puedo seguir así, lo siento, pero no.- Y me fui, salí corriendo en dirección de mi auto, quería llegar a casa y recuperarme, porque eso es lo que tengo que hacer, recuperarme y no volver a caer, no con él. Me seque las lágrimas, subí a mi auto y arranque con rumbo a casa, mi día no podría ir peor.

En cuanto llegue a casa, lo primero que vi fue a mi madre en el jardín, estaba tarareando alguna canción que no reconocí, esperaba pasar desapercibida y que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, pero eso no iba a pasar.

- Bulmiiiitaaaa, hijita, que bueno que has llegado.

- Ah, hola mamá.- Me encamine hacia la casa, estaba agotada, no tenía ánimos de charlar con nadie.

- Cariño, ¿Cenaras con nosotros?.- Me dijo entusiasmada.

- No, mamá, hoy no, prefiero cenar en mi habitación.- Le dije sin detenerme, en cuanto entre a la casa escuche vagamente la respuesta de mi madre, era un "de acuerdo, cariño".

Podía sentir algo calentando mi rostro, lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con que ya era de día, nuevamente, otro día más en la vida de Bulma Briefs, suspiro y me siento en la cama, estiro ambos brazos todo lo que puedo, liberando todo el adormecimiento. En cuanto me levanto escucho un sonido extraño, trato de buscar de donde proviene, miro por todos lados, pero no encuentro nada raro, me acerco a la puerta de puntillas y de un tirón la abro, esperando encontrar del otro lado a la fuente del sonido extraño pero no hay nadie, de echo ahora que estoy completamente despierta recuerdo que mis padres irían a desayunar con unos amigos, así que nadie podría haber estado detrás de la puerta, nosotros no tenemos sirvientas. Pronto dejo de escuchar el ruido y pienso que tal vez estoy sobre reaccionando, 'Basta, Bulma, relájate' me digo a mi misma, pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, debes de dejar de ver películas de terror, así que mejor decidí dejar el asunto por la paz.

De todas maneras decidí ir a la planta baja a verificar que no hubiera nadie en la casa, y en efecto, soy la única aquí, decidí subir a darme una ducha, ya era tarde, estaba por llegar al final de las escaleras cuando volví a escuchar el ruido, ahora con más claridad, provenía de algún lugar en mi habitación, de acuerdo, ahora estaba oficialmente asustada, tome un jarrón que se ubicaba de adorno en el pasillo con mis manos, y lo apreté fuertemente, tome todo el valor que me quedaba y me adentre en mi habitación, a simple vista todo parecía en orden, me dirigí a las cortinas.- ¡AH!.- De acuerdo, ese grito no hacía falta, probablemente ya alerte al ser que este aquí de mi presencia, ahora no dudara en matarme, ¡Ya basta, idiota! ¡Tranquilízate!, en las cortinas no había nada, en el baño tampoco, pero encontré algo que me podría servir como defensa personal, un insecticida ¡Jajaja, ya verás con quien te has metido ladronasesinoviolador!, me dirigí a la cama, despacio me subí en ella y con un movimiento ninja vacié el insecticida abajo de la cama, espere unos cuantos minutos y al ver que nada pasaba me agache con cautela y me asome, no había nadie, muy bien, abajo de la cama ¡despejado!, solo quedaba el armario... Tome mi spray para cabello y me dirigí tan sigilosamente como podía hasta ahí, estaba harta, quería terminar con esto de una vez, así que rápidamente abrí ambas puertas y con un grito de guerra vacié todo el contenido de la botella que tenía en mis manos, pero cuando tuve los pantalones para abrir los ojos no había nadie, nadie estaba ahí, ¿¡Entonces QUE DEMONIOS ERA ESE MALDITO RUIDO INFERNAL!?, estaba tratando de explicármelo cuando lo escuche de nuevo, alguien estornudo, muchas veces, y luego dejo de hacerlo, fruncí el ceño, ¿Que rayos pasaba?, volvió a pasar, los estornudos provenían de... ¿Mi bolso?, con brusquedad lo tome, saque mi celular y lo mire con incredulidad cuando volvió a estornudar, observe la pantalla, era una llamada de Milk, respondí.

- Milk, ¿Qu...

- ¡BULMA!.- Casi me quedo sorda.

- Milk, ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?.- Esta tipa estaba loca, el hecho de que fuera mi mejor amiga no le daba el derecho de privarme de uno de mis cinco sentidos.

- ¡Oh por dios! No me digas... No me digas... ¿Lo...? ¡¿LO OLVIDASTE?!.- ¿Qué?

- Oye, escucha, no sé de qué... Mierda.- ¡Mierda!, ¡hoy es el cumpleaños de Milk!.- Eh...

- ¡No puedo creer que!- No dejare que continúe por ese camino, si la dejo seguir me destrozara los oídos

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Caíste!, Milk ¿Cómo crees que podría olvidar el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga?.- Corre Bulma, corre, me dirijo corriendo al baño y me comienzo a desvestir.

- Bueno Bulma es que te he llamado decenas de veces y no contestabas, pensé que...- La volví a interrumpir.

- ¿Que dices Milk? es que no te escucho, hay mucho tráfico...¡Muévete imbécil!.- Espero que me crea...

- Digo que te he llama...

- Lo siento Milk colgare, nos vemos en tu casa.- Rápidamente me duche, al terminar me seque el cuerpo con una toalla, me vestí y comencé a secar mi cabello con el secador, al terminar puse un maquillaje natural, tome mi bolso y mi teléfono, salí corriendo de casa, de nuevo era tarde ojala Milk no me mate, con un poco de suerte y llego a tiempo, me subí a mi auto y comencé a conducir, después de un par de minutos decidí acortar camino por un par de calles por las que no solía pasar, empecé a ir más lento porque observe que había casas tan grandes como la mía por esta zona y a simple vista parecían muy lujosas, 'bueno ya Bulma, basta de distracciones, mejor asegúrate de llegar a tiempo a tu destino' y en eso estaba hasta que vi salir de una de las casas un hermoso Audi r8 negro, instantáneamente me acorde de el delicioso... Del idiota que se había atrevido a humillar a la Gran Bulma Briefs, apreté fuertemente el volante, nadamas de recordar me daban ganas de... Romper algo o.ó, pise el acelerador y me fui de ahí, pasados unos minutos llegue a la casa de Milk, ahí se va a celebrar su cumpleaños número 21, es un lindo lugar, muy apropiado con su personalidad.

Mientras trataba de buscar a Milk entre todos los invitados recordé con pena algo muy importante, el regalo, ¿Porque estas cosas me pasan a mí?, así que antes de seguir buscándola regrese a mi auto y para mi suerte estaba ahí, resulta que no lo había bajado desde que lo compre, pufff palm face.

Volví al interior del lugar, esta vez con el regalo en mano, rápidamente divise la hermosa melena negra de mi mejor amiga y corrí a abrazarla.

- ¡Felicidades, hermana!.- La abrase con todas mis fuerzas, tenía meses que no la veía, desde que mi padre decidió comenzar a "involucrarme" en los asuntos de la Corporación que un día seria mía.

- ¡Hermana, gracias!.- Nos abrazamos un poco más y luego le mostré su regalo.- ¡Oh, Bulma, no debiste!.

- Por supuesto que debía, no lo abras hasta que llegues a casa, te quiero.- Y la abrace de nuevo.

- Y yo a ti, pero pasa, te llevare con los chicos.

-¿Quieres decir que si vinieron?.- Le pregunte con ilusión, si no veía a Milk desde hace meses, a los chicos no los veía desde hace más de un año.

- Si, por supuesto, si no, los mato.- Voltee a ver su rostro para asegurarme de que era broma, pero se veía muy segura de lo que decía.

Pronto llegamos a la mesa en la que se localizaban los chicos Z, aún recuerdo cuando nos solíamos llamar así en el instituto, que tiempos -suspiro-

- ¡Bulma!.- Los chicos se acercaron a mí, y al menos tuvieron la prudencia de saludarme uno por uno, estuvimos hablando un muy buen rato sobre lo que habíamos hecho en todo este tiempo que no nos vimos, Krillin fue el primero en contarnos, al parecer ahora trabaja junto con el maestro Roshi, lo ayuda a llevar la academia de artes marciales; Ten y chaoz son dobles de películas de acción, ha de ser muy entretenido para ellos; Yamcha no vino, pero ya se a qué se dedica, él es actor... Y de los mejores, pero ya, no pensare en él, solo me pone triste.

Las horas pasaron rapido en compañia de mis amigos, cerca de las 10 de la noche me despedi de mis amigos, estaba cansada, aunque ultimamente casi siempre lo estoy.

Cuando llege a casa magicamente el camsancio se me fue, me sentia muy hiperactiva, queria hacer cosas, asi que despues de cambiarme y ponerme más comoda encendi mi estereo y lo puse en un volumen bastante alto.

Me puse a bailar, estaba sola en casa pero ese no fue un impedimento para mí, ultimamente me siento fatigada por todo, despierto, me ducho, desayuno, trabajo, almuerzo, trabajo, casa, ducha, duermo y se vuelve a repetir, hoy tuve suerte, de no ser el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga mi dia no ubiese sido muy diferente a todos los demas. Le subi el volumen a la musica al máximo, quiero dejar de pensar, más volumen, ya no se puede más, no quiero pensar, sigo bailando, hoy no voy a pensar.


	6. Chapter 6

Este no es un capitulo... Despues de tantos meses... Se que no tengo perdon xD

Hola chicas, y si hay algun chico pues hola chico jijiji Espero se encuentren muy bien, encerio. Primero que nada quiero disculparme por haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, sere breve, porque enrealidad no tengo excusa que usar en defensa propia, sencillamente lo que me detuvo fui yo misma, talvez suene raro... Pero es la verdad.

Hace algunos meses estaba muy emocionada por todo esto de escribir mi propio fanfic, yo era toda flores y arcoiris con esto, incluso me parece que les comente que iba a empezar a escribir otra historia, y no era mentira ni un choro mio, de hecho tengo como dos capitulos y medio escritos de esa historia, sin embargo, no se, un dia me desperte y ya no era lo mismo.

Comence a ver las cosas con una perspectiva muy diferente, y me pregunte ¿Que estoy haciendo?, pense, yo nunca me vi como escritora, solo estoy perdiendo tiempo, deberia ponerme a estudiar, lo que yo quiero ser es ingeniera, amo las matematicas, blablabla y poco a poco fui obligandome a hacerme a la idea de que esto no era lo mio, le dedique mas tiempo al estudio y a la escuela, porque en mi cabecita yo creia que eso era lo unico que me hacia realmente feliz. Enfocarme en el estudio no me hizo mal, al contrario, he aprendido muchas cosas y me siento bien de haberlas aprendido. Lo que me hizo mal fue creer que era lo unico que me hacia feliz. Mas temprano que tarde comence a notar que estaba un poco mas estresada, despues me distraia super rapido y con cualquier cosa, sentia que me faltaba algo extraño. Luego vinieron las vacaciones y... Esas omitamoslas, fueron bonitas, lo que no fue bonito fue volver a entrar a la escuela, incluso he llegado a soñar con derivadas e integrales jaja (que triste), no me malentiendan, no me molesta soñar con derivadas, pero... ¿Tener sueños recurrentes con calculo integral? Eso ya no esta padre.

Justo hasta hace un par de dias me di cuenta que ya no podia hacerme mas la de oidos sordos, creo que ya no me interesa realmente hacer lo que "creo que debo hacer", sencillamente hare lo que me gusta. Y ahora que he vuelto a hacer lo que me gusta, entre a fanfiction (osea aqui xd) y antes de ponerme a leer todos los capitulos que me he perdido de los fics que estoy siguiendo vi esta historia y pense "no solo se lo debes a aquellos que han tenido que ver esta historia "en progreso" desde hace casi una año, te lo debes a ti misma"; esa es la razon por la que he vuelto, voy a continuar la historia, porque 'nos' lo debo, e independientemente de si muchos la leen o solo poquitines (aunque me gustaria tener muchos lectores, y reviews ¿A quien no? Jaja XD), y pues eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Ha! Otra cosilla, no dire fecha de actualizacion porque siempre les quedo mal y nunca cumplo xd Lo unico que les dire es que tendran su lindo capitulo en el transcurso de la semana, los quiero mucho y de verdad lamento mucho la tardanza y tambien lamento que esto no sea un capitulo :(

Como ultimo comentario ya para irme porque seguramente ya estan cansados de mi choro, les quiero decir que no dejen de hacer lo que les gusta solo porque crean que no es correcto o porque alguien mas les diga que esta mal, siempre van a haber personas que nos digan que lo que hacemos no esta bien o que nos insulten por que creen que somos inutiles etc y aveces cuando no las hay, podemos ser incluso nosotros mismos esas personas, como me paso a mi. Asi que porfavor, si se sienten bien haciendo lo que hacen haganles un favor al mundo y no dejen de hacerlo! Y no se diga mas!, los amo y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion (que si sera un capitulo xD).

No sean gachos, dejen review, y si me quieren ofender o algo asi, tambien pueden hacerlo, solo no se pasen xd y sean creativos :3 Bye c:


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6

Me encuentro en mi oficina, revisando algunos documentos, aun es muy temprano, contrario a lo que mi estupido padre cree a mi sí me gusta mi trabajo, apesar de que es sabado. En mi anterior hogar en la Capital del Norte probablemente un dia sabado nadie me veria tan temprano por los pasillos de la empresa, solia despertarme realmente tarde, luego iria a la empresa en la cual no pasaria mucho rato y por la noche saldria a alguna fiesta, lo de siempre, sin embargo aqui no estoy en la maravillosa Capital del norte, si no en la estupida Capital del Oeste, ya me han invitado a muchas fiestas, pero aun no estoy seguro de querer asistir a alguna, ademas, si no me presento a la comida de hoy en casa probablemente la loca de mi madre gritara tanto que no volvere a escuchar ni mis pensamientos.

Al dirigir mi mirada al reloj me percato de que falta poco para la comida, sera mejor que me vaya, Don idiota tambien menciono algo sobre un directivo de una empresa en mi casa a esa misma hora.

Organizo las cosas que me llevare para evaluarlas despues y me encamino hacia la salida, la personas me miran disimuladamente cuando paso cerca de ellas, en especial las locas mujeres, aunque decir disumuladamente solo es eso, un decir.

En cuanto entro a casa me dirijo hacia la cocina "maldición, muero de hambre". Ahi encuentro a mi madre muy apurada dando ordenes a los sirvientes, no entiendo el alboroto, solo es una estupida comida de negocios pff todo esto me estresa. Tomo dos manzanas del frutero y estoy dispuesto a huir cuando...

-¡A donde crees que vas, jovencito!.

- Voy a subir al techo para poder arrojarle a alguien en la cabeza estas manzanas, asi que si me disculpas...- Me vuelvo a girar dispuesto a irme, pero...

-Vegeta...- Me dice con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si ya sabes para que preguntas, tonta.

-¡NIÑITO MALCRIADO! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASI A TU MADRE!?.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?.- Lo que me faltaba, el viejo idiota se ha unido a la fiesta wii.

-Veget...- ding dong (suena el timbre)... Ding dong.- ¡Son ellos! Rapido! Ponganse presentables... ¿Como me veo? ¿Tengo bien el maquillaje? ¿El vestido se ve bien?¡Contestenme estupidos!.- Mi padre y yo intercambiamos miradas.

- Si.- Dijimos al mismo tiempo, sabemos lo que nos conviene. Ding dong. Mis padres se encaminan a la entrada para recibir a los invitados, mientras yo aprovecho y me escapo hacia mi habitacion, antes de llegar me lo pienso mejor, miro mi ropa.- Yo siempre me veo bien.- antes de regresar a la planta baja miro la puerta de Tarble, ese insecto... Cuando lo vea lo golpeare. Con paso firme me aproximo al encuentro. Mientras me voy acercando escucho las presentaciones.

-¿Y la pequeña?.- dice mi madre con una especie de afecto.

-Ella llegara en cualquier momento.- Contesta una voz desconocida.

- Oh, esta bien ojala llege pronto, ya la quiero ver, debe de ser hermosa.

-Mira Michael, el es mi hijo, Vegeta.- Escucho decir a mi padre con orgullo.

-...Como su padre.- Mi madre no se oye tan orgullosa.- Hmm ¿Vegeta?...

- Estoy aqui, disculpen la tardanza.- Mi madre me lanza una de sus miradas.

- ¡Vegeta! ¡Cuanto haz crecido!.- Escucho decir a un vejete con...¿Que es eso?¿Una ardilla?.

-Jaja no Vegeta, es un bigote.- Le regreso una mirada de sorpresa, mientras el me envuelve en un abrazo.- Tu sentido del humor no ha cambiado nada, hijo.- ¿Ah? Amablemente... Bueno... No tan amablemente lo aparto de mi, ¡¿Que rayos le pasa a ese insecto?!. Estoy apunto de decir algo que no sonara muy cordial, cuando siento la mano de mi padre sobre mi hombro y lo escucho susurrando mi nombre con advertencia.

El anciano estupido parece no darse cuenta de mi molestia porque continua con esa sonrisa tan... Escalofriante.

- Seguro no te haz de acordar de mi, soy Michael Briefs, amigo de tu padre desde hace muchos años.

-Tienes razon, no te recuerdo.- Pronuncio con sequedad.

- ¡Vegeta!.- Me reprende mi madre.

- Esta bien, ya me lo imaginaba.- Dice el viejo... ¿O fue la ardilla?.- Te presentare a mi esposa, ella es Bunny Briefs.- Una bonita señora, pienso, hasta que...

- ¡Veggie!.- Aulla, mientras sus manos se aproximan peligrosamente a mis mejillas, retrocedo.-¿Acaso no recuerdas a la tia Bunny?.- Hace un asqueroso puchero, si asi se le puede llamar, y continua tratando de alcanzarme, pero sigo retrocediendo.- Soliamos jugar cuando eras un pequeñin.- Esta mujer es aterradora. Ding dong. Suena el timbre y yo sigo tratando de sobrevivir. Alguien abre la puerta y...

- ¡Cariño, ahi estas!.

- Hola papá. Buenas tardes señor y señora Ouiji, yo soy Bulma Briefs... ¡Mamá! ¡Deja al pobrecillo lo vas a lastimar!.-

¡Es la voz mas malditamente chillona del universo!... Esperen... ¿Bulma?, ¿En donde he escuchado ese nombre antes?. Todos rien mientras alguien con cabeza azul (al parecer la tal Bulma) se acerca, no logro verla bien porque la psicopata me intenta acorralar obstruyendome parte de la vision. Sin embargo, la cabeza azul llega para apartar a la loca de mi.- ¡Mamá te dije que...!.- Me mira ...yo la miro.- Pero si tu eres...- Me dirije una mirada de intensa incredulidad mezclada con un poco de reconocimiento.- Claro... De aqui salia el audi negro el otro dia.- Dice para si misma.

- ¿La vagabunda vulgar? Debe de ser una broma...- Su rostro se transforma en una mascara de odio.

- Eres el maldito imbecil que casi me mata.- Me susurra con furia contenida, mientras yo le sonrio.

- El mismo.- Le respondo con diversion.

- Te matare...

- Veo que ya se conocen.- Mi madre se acerca risueña.- Mira Bunny, ¿No crees que ellos harian una hermosa pareja?.

- ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Es verdad, los dos son tan atractivos!.- Miro a Bulma, ella me mira.

- ¡QUE ASCO!.- Decimos al mismo tiempo y nos dirijimos miradas de repulsión.

- ¡Awww lo dijeron en coro!.- Dicen mi madre y la psicopata al mismo tiempo.

- Par de locas.- Camino hacia el comedor.

- Tienes razon, cariño.- Me detengo y pronuncio un "¿Que?" con incredulidad.

- Que tienes razon cariño, ya es hora de la comida, eres tan buen anfitrion.- Mi madre me mira con dulzura mientras mis esperanzas de que ella acepte su locura se derrumban.

La comida transcurre tranquila, una conversacion amena, unas cuantas miradas de odio dirigidas hacia a mi, lo normal. Despues pasamos a sentarnos en la sala de estar a hablar de negocios mientras mi madre lleva a las Brief en un recorrido por la mansion. Segun lo que se hasta ahora, mi padre tiene la intencion de fusionar la Corporacion Ouiji con la Corporacion Capsula algun dia, pero mientras, solo es un asunto de una union para evitar problemas. Lo cual me parece excelente, considerando que somos nuevos en la asquerosa capital del Oeste.

Pronto decidimos unirnos a las mujeres, las cuales ahora se encontraban en el jardin trasero, el anciano las saluda animadamente, mi padre y yo solo lo seguimos.

- Que bueno que llegaron, Cariño. Bunny me estaba contando historias de la infancia de Bulma, al parecer ella tambien es una jovencita muy muy inteligente.- Cuenta mi madre animadamente.

- Claro que lo es cariño.- Le contesta mi padre.

- Y hablando de los hijos, ustedes tienen otro chiquito aparte de este ¿No es asi? .- ¿Eh? ¿Esa bruja me acaba de llamar "chiquito"?.

- Claro que si, su nombre es Tarble, Michael y Bulmita ya tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerlo. El no pudo presentarse a la comida, por cuestiones de la universidad pero dijo que trataria de llegar lo mas pronto posible para poder convivir con ustedes.- Contesto mi madre. Esto se vuelve cada vez mas aburrido, necesito crear una buena excusa para safarme de esta estupidez. A lo lejos veo a Tarble acercarse, parece un poco agitado.

- Hablando del rey de Roma.- Menciono con aburricion. Todos se giran hacia la direccion a la que apunto.

- Buenas tardes, lamento la tardanza, mamá, papá, hermano, hola de nuevo Sr. Briefs, hola "llamame Bulma", y mucho gusto Señora Briefs.- Que inepto es Tarble, sin lugar a dudas le dare una paliza.- Trate de llegar lo mas pronto que pude, pero me quede varado en la biblioteca porque mi auto no queria funcionar bien.

- Me ubieras enviado un mensaje hermanito, yo ubiera ido por ti.- Lo miro con malicia. Tarble solo rie amargamente.

- Jaja si, claro. Como no se me ocurrio... Por cierto Vegeta hmm...- Tarble me mira con inseguridad.- ella te buscaba en la entrada, parecia muy estresada, le dije que se fuera pero insistio en que era muy urgente asi que la deje pasar, espero no te moleste.- Entrecierro los ojos ¿Porque diablos me esta buscando?.

-No, no me molesta, esta bien.- Si me molesta. Mucho.- Si me disculpan...- Todos asintieron, mi madre me dirigio una mirada de preocupacion.

Camine tranquilamente hasta el vestibulo, tratando de contener toda la ira que burbujeaba dentro de mi,y ahi estaba, no se veia bien pero yo tampoco me vi bien cuando "eso" paso.

- Mi Vegeta...

**Holaaaaaa,¿Como estan? Espero que super :3**

**Ojala le haya gustado el capitulo, las cosas se comienzan a poner un poco interesantes ¿Eh? XD Yo se que se mueren de las ganas de saber quien es esta persona que llego, pero aun no es el momento, aunque pensandolo mejor, deberian de poner en los comentarios quien creen que sea, seria divertido leer sus opiniones C:**

**Respuestas a sensuales comentarios;)**

**Yani34: Hola linda, me encanta que te este gustando la historia, tus palabras me hacen sentir muy bien, gracias por eso. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y prometo actualizar el capitulo. Te quiero, y nos leemos en el proximo:3 *-***

**Y los que me leyeron y no comentaron igual los quiero a ustedes tambien.(/-\)**

**Bueno, me voy ya porque mañana es lunes y es dia de escuela, los quiero mucho, de verdad, espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible y sin mas que decir, hasta el proximo capitulo ~(*-*)~**

**Val.**

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
